


Песчаный гроб

by Ledi_Nastia_Onlain



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama, F/M, Happy, Happy Ending, Loneliness, Philosophy, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25801513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ledi_Nastia_Onlain/pseuds/Ledi_Nastia_Onlain
Summary: Гаара сбежал из Суны, но его подобрали шиноби другой деревни. Получится ли теперь у Гаары побороть одиночество? А может быть, оно только у него в голове?
Relationships: Gaara/Temari (Naruto)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Песчаный гроб

**Author's Note:**

> Гаара, Темари и Канкуро здесь - _не_ родственники!

Из груди вырвался страшный, горький, истошный крик. Но откуда Гаара мог знать, что жертва под маской — Яшамару, присланный отцом убить его?! В довесок оказалось, что дядя всю свою жизнь ненавидел его едва ли не сильнее, чем отец. Яшамару был для Гаары поддержкой, человеком, который держал его на плаву, не давая сгинуть в пучине одиночества. А теперь всё в душе маленького Гаары рухнуло окончательно. Не по его вине внутри жил монстр, но страдал именно Гаара.  
В глазах окружающих — ненависть и страх, захлопнутые перед носом двери, угрюмый взгляд отца. 

Раса не удостаивал сына большего. Ни разу ему не улыбался и не трепал добродушно по волосам. Будто у мальчика вовсе не было семьи. 

Теперь Гаара крепко в этом убедился.  
Один. Один на всём белом свете вот такой, с демоном внутри. 

Похоронен в песчаном гробу.

_* * *_

Гаара бежал из Суны без оглядки. Не взяв ни еды, ни воды, ни даже воспоминаний. Среди них было ничтожно мало радостных. А неповторимые минуты общения с Яшамару он вычеркнул вовсе. Покинул дом, чтобы позабыть. Но, если подумать, хорош дом, в котором твоя смерть — радость людям.

«Это всё фальшивка. Он бессовестно солгал. Любви, бескорыстия и ласки на свете не существует».

Ночная гроза размыла дороги, грязные потоки мешали бежать, заставляя то и дело поскальзываться и падать. Крупные капли ледяного дождя хлестали бледную кожу и пропитывали маково-красные волосы. Тело зябло. Потрясение и мутная пелена слёз застилали взгляд, скрадывали из него детскую радость жизни — те её крупицы, что иногда сверкали в потухших глазах.

Всё случилось слишком быстро. Жгучая боль в колене и вскрик. Шурша, рой песка, как растянутое одеяло, помешал удариться лицом и мягко опустил Гаару на землю.

_* * *_

Когда он очнулся, ему уже было лучше. Спросонок позабыв всё, что стряслось накануне, Гаара хотел думать лишь о мягких объятиях перины, в которых тонул.

Нет, минуту… Перины?! Он ведь… бежал через лес. Ещё звучал в голове холодный мощный ливень.  
Он упал в грязь, дальше память — чистый лист. 

«Так, где я сейчас? Явно лежу на кровати. Надо мной нежно-бежевый потолок...»

Гаара огляделся по сторонам. Тумба, на ней — пахнущие медикаментами колбы. Он рискнул привстать на локтях. К счастью, цел. Разве что всё ещё немного гудела голова и…

— Ты гляди, уже очнулся, да? А ты крепкий орешек. Состояние ещё недавно оставляло желать лучшего. Как себя чувствуешь? — окликнул чей-то голос.

Мальчик обернулся. Неподалёку стояла довольно молодая женщина с пепельными волосами, облачённая в белоснежный халат.

— Нога болит, — сконфуженно выдавил Гаара.

— Немудрено, у тебя перелом. Как ты только оказался посреди леса в грозу один? Кстати, кто ты, откуда? — врач обеспокоенно сложила руки на груди.  
Гаара нахмурился. Память моментально восстановилась. Как жаль…

В сердце мигом вернулся ужас пережитого. Мальчик недоверчиво ответил:

— Моё имя — Собаку но Гаара. Вам необязательно знать, откуда я. — Он немного помолчал. — Там меня больше ничто не держит, — отрезал он сухо.

Больше никто никогда не узнает о его силе. Хватило печального опыта в Суне, и повторять его он был не намерен. Главное — не подпускать никого ближе пары кратких слов.

Женщина кинула на Гаару удивлённый взгляд, размешивая в стакане с водой какой-то препарат, но, к счастью, предпочла не продолжать расспросы.

Мальчик тихо выдохнул, опуская мокрые волосы на ласковую подушку. Тут же обволокло теплом. Усталое тело дрожало.

Чтобы понять, как быть дальше, нужно выяснить…

— Где я?

_* * *_

Оказалось, Гаару нашли здешние ниндзя, выполняя миссию. Они и доставили его в приют.

«За долгие три месяца в постели с переломом меня, естественно, никто не проведал, кроме здешнего ниндзя-медика Цунаде — той женщины, которую я увидел, только очнувшись. Приютские дети, как и все жители Конохи, не доверяли чужим. Это я успел понять по весьма частым перешёптываниям за дверью. Но пусть так остаётся хоть навсегда. В умиротворённом одиночестве хорошо. Я верю им не больше, чем они мне. Кое-кто предоставил неоспоримый наглядный пример, кто такие люди», — с презрением размышлял Гаара.

_* * *_

Прошла ещё неделя. Он наконец-то мог ходить сам. Сняв гипс, Цунаде велела пока поберечь ногу и бросила дежурное «не бегать». Но Гаара не нуждался в таких замечаниях. Холодный, замкнутый, хмурый. Стараниями семьи он слишком рано повзрослел.

Сегодня Гаара бесцельно бродил по берегу реки, слушая рокот шальных волн. Его глаза были такими пустыми! 

— Эй, безбровый! — вдруг услышал мальчик чей-то грубый голос за спиной. — Давай разберёмся наедине. Откуда ты взялся? Шпион из другой скрытой деревни?!

Гаара обернулся. К нему приближались трое подростков, настроенные далеко не дружелюбно. 

Сердце пропустило удар. Страх сковал всё существо. В горле ком. Если они нападут, сила Шукаку проявится, защищая носителя, и к нему начнут относиться так же, как и в родной деревне. Снова покинутый. Снова монстр в глазах окружающих. Им нельзя знать. Этого он не допустит любой ценой!

Пока Гаара лихорадочно соображал, что предпринять, за спинами нападающих послышался девичий голос:

— Хей, хотите снова иметь дело со мной? Я с удовольствием напомню вам прошлый раз.

Оглянувшись, Гаара увидел, что эти слова принадлежали хмурой блондинке.

— Уже уходим. Это просто невинная шутка, — нападавшие изменились в лице. Перед ними стояла одна из лучших учениц академии их деревни. Не особо хотелось нарваться снова. 

— Я сейчас продемонстрирую саму невинность, раз уж вы так её представляете, — невозмутимо ответила она, смерив противников пренебрежительным взглядом.

Парни выглядели пристыженными. И не случайно. Эта девочка не раз выходила из таких ситуаций победительницей. Она была из тех, кого боялись или, по крайней мере, опасались все хулиганы в округе. Наверное, такой ребёнок есть в каждом приюте. Тот, кто всегда может постоять за себя и других. Знающий себе цену.

Обидчики предпочли не испытывать судьбу и угрозу восприняли серьёзно, поэтому поспешили ретироваться.

— Ну-ну, трое на одного, да они просто трусы. Я Темари… Оу, — когда девочка обернулась, рядом уже никого не было.  
Размывая берег, ударила волна.  
На плечо девочки осторожно легла чья-то рука.

— Что им от тебя теперь понадобилось?

— Канкуро… — оглянувшись, девочка поймала взгляд друга. Его разрисованное лицо было обеспокоенным. — Нет, не от меня, от Гаары.

В голосе Темари Канкуро уловил жалость. Гаара так и излучал горькую боль, отчего при взгляде на него что-то сжималось внутри. И Темари первая почувствовала это.

— Загадочного новенького? — чуть нахмурился Канкуро, поправляя капюшон чёрного комбинезона. — Если честно, его отстранённость меня напрягает, — он с заботой посмотрел на Темари. Одним взглядом он словно обещал, что воздаст по заслугам и Гааре, и кому-либо другому, кто не так посмотрит на его подругу.

В этот раз девочка удержалась, чтобы не закатить глаза. Он давным-давно должен понять, что не стоит душить её опекой. Только не её.

— Меня тоже. Он молчалив, только односложно отвечает Цунаде, и то не на все вопросы. А от его тоскливого взгляда у меня мурашки. Мне кажется, есть что-то, о чём ему сложно говорить с людьми, и это что-то — далеко не пустяк. Вот Гаара и держится так отстранённо, — Темари вздохнула.

Канкуро согласно кивнул. Если человек сторонится людей, у него есть на то веские причины.

_* * *_

Гаара, потупив взгляд, шёл по улице Конохи — деревни, где ему посчастливилось очутиться. Ласковый порыв ветра встрепал ему волосы, словно утешая, перебивая печальные мысли. Скрип нарушил тишину, и Гаара обернулся на звук.

На изогнутой ветви одинокого дерева висели старенькие качели. Сейчас на них потихоньку покачивался мальчик — наверное, ровесник Гаары. Растрёпаные пшеничные волосы непослушно трепетали на ветру. Ничем не примечательные футболка и шорты выглядели поношенными. Гаара хотел уйти, но под ноги не вовремя попал камень. Шум привлёк внимание незнакомца, и тот обернулся. Его голубые глаза смотрели безрадостно.  
Гаара замер в нерешительности. Этот взгляд! До ужаса знакомый взгляд одинокого человека, готового сдаться и держащегося из последних сил. И Гаара всегда видел мир сквозь эту мрачную призму.

— Что? — мальчик заговорил с горькой усмешкой, отчего Гаара невольно вздрогнул, снова сравнив его с собой. — И ты пришёл поиздеваться над моей чудовищной силой? — светленький устало всплеснул руками. — Почему? Разве я виноват? Я виноват, что такой?!  
Незнакомец вскочил с качелей и начал ещё что-то кричать, но Гаара не слушал, погружённый в себя.

«Чудовищная сила… И снова похоже на меня. Что же это за человек? Нельзя просто уйти, нужно разобраться в нём. Удивительно, но он кажется таким близким».

С единственного вопроса, вращавшегося всё это время в голове, Гаара и начал, невозмутимо и задумчиво:

— Скажи, какая такая чудовищная сила?

Незнакомый мальчик изменился в лице.

— Ничего не знаешь? Кто же ты? — уже ровным голосом поинтересовался он.  
Гаара и сам хотел бы знать, кто он — человек или оболочка для кровожадного монстра.

— Я не отсюда родом, — уклончиво ответил он в надежде, что не придётся уточнять.

— Мне повезло, — хмыкнул светленький. — Ну, что мне терять? Слушай, — он опустил глаза, собираясь с духом. — Ты знаешь, кто такие джинчурики и биджу?

— Я…

О, он хорошо это знал. Боль длиной в жизнь объяснила яснее любых слов. Ведь тот камнем застрявший в груди демон — именно однохвостый биджу. И носителя этого биджу, его джинчурики, зовут Гаара.

— Я знаю, — он печально опустил голову.  
— Тогда ты, думаю, понимаешь… к чему я веду? — на секунду незнакомец приложил ладонь к левой стороне груди. Туда, где бьётся — у некоторых болезненно — сердце.

— Лучше, чем ты думаешь, — неожиданно вырвалось у Гаары, и он выразительно нахмурился от собственных слов.

Зазвенела гробовая тишина, в которой каждый размышлял о своём.  
Качели ритмично скрипели, отсчитывая секунды, спешащие в далёкое прошлое.

И Гаара порывался спросить ещё кое-что… Почувствовать, каково это — говорить с человеком, искренне понимающим всю серую бледность твоей судьбы. И губы не удержались — разомкнулись:

— И кто же? — старательно тихо, словно боясь спугнуть роковым вопросом, разорвал молчание Гаара.

Незнакомец вздрогнул. Потом неторопливо выдохнул. Колебался он недолго. Смысл молчать? Другой славы ему, вероятно, не дождаться, всегда всем и каждому будет виден в нём один…

— Девятихвостый лис, — тоже шёпотом выдавил он и замолчал, ожидая реакции, не надеясь найти на лице чужестранца хоть каплю сочувствия, но вдруг уловил… понимание. Обречённое понимание.

Гаара сделал несколько неуверенных шагов, чуть приблизившись, как будто хотел зажать разговор между собой и новым знакомым, не желая отпустить слова гулять по просторам Конохи.

— Я тоже, — слова дрожащим выдохом соскользнули с губ, не сговариваясь с разумом. Просто выпорхнули и повисли в воздухе тяжёлым грузом, вновь опуская улицу в гроб безмолвия. — …Тоже джинчурики, — в голосе мелькнуло хрупкое в своей стойкости убеждение, что сказать это стоило.

Смысл слов, дойдя до оторопелого мальчика, ярко ударил в голову, вспыхнул искрами в удивлённом сознании.

Гаара не знал, что за потрясённые мысли крутились в голове собеседника, но у него самого была одна-единственная: «Я не один! Рядом стоит человек, знающий, что я чувствую. Переживший то же самое».

— Я всегда считал, — оборвал его размышления новый знакомый, — что всю жизнь буду одинок. И что никому не понять, что происходит у меня внутри. — Он ещё раз коснулся груди. — Они глумятся, смотрят свысока, с ненавистью, — усмешка, как раньше: ироничная, с горечью. — Им не пришлось пройти сквозь то, что я испытывал. — Кулак на секунду крепко сжался на ткани футболки. Джинчурики девятиховтого боролся с накатившими эмоциями. — Но тебе — да. Я рад, что мы встретились.

Молчание в дуэте с шелестом ветра. Прерывистая дробь сердец.

— Остаётся пожелать лучшей судьбы таким, как мы, — мальчик раскрыл ладонь и протянул руку: — Я Наруто. Наруто Узумаки.

Гааре казалось, будто он стал другим человеком. Мир перевернулся с ног на голову. Он оказался здесь по чистой случайности — и встретил такого же, как он. 

В глазах Наруто Узумаки он видел отражение своих чувств.  
Совпадение? Да, если они возможны. Гаара не знал наверняка, верит ли он в судьбу, но в подобном совершенно случайном совпадении тяжело не сомневаться.

Но кое-что не оставляло сомнений: это была не последняя их встреча.  
Неизвестно насчёт дружбы, но каждый встретит того, кто поймёт. А может, и не одного…

_* * *_

Гаара вернулся в приют, торопясь спрятаться в комнате и поделиться мыслями с одиночеством. Но с этим пришлось немного подождать.  
На скромный стук в дверь мальчик отреагировал вялым:

— Войдите.

— Мне говорили, ты уже вернулся, — произнёс знакомый голос.  
В дверях нарисовалась та самая девочка, которую память успела расплывчато сфотографировать сегодня у реки. Четыре коротеньких туго затянутых хвостика практически на затылке, отросшая чёлка и глубокие тёмные глаза, контрастирующие со светлыми волосами.

— Что тебе нужно? — бесцветно бросил Гаара.

«Это его маска или настоящий характер?» — пронеслась у девочки мысль.

Темари замялась. Настенные часы раздражали своими «тик-так», не давая ей собраться с мыслями. Все слова поддержки сбежали от единственного его взгляда — без намёка на интерес и далеко не детского.

— Может, тебе что-то нужно? — нашлась девочка. — Почему ты убежал? — она с надеждой подняла глаза, глядя с искренним сочувствием.

— Я хочу остаться один, — слишком тихо ответил Гаара.

Темари беззлобно усмехнулась.

— Кому хочется быть одному? — она всегда считала это риторическим вопросом, но собеседник без малейших колебаний ответил:

— Кому-то приходится.

Руки девочки пощекотали мурашки. Утверждение в устах Гаары звучало так очевидно, что душу бросало в дрожь. Неужели одиночество способно так ослепить человека?

«Ведь быть одиноким или нет, каждому решать только самому».

Или Темари чего-то не знает? Не поняла? Упустила?

— Мне кажется, ты почему-то вынудил себя так думать.

Мрачный мальчик промолчал. Девочка потянулась к ручке двери, ощутив, как разговор стремительно сходит на нет. Пока в её обществе явно не нуждались. И Темари медленно, но желая хоть что-нибудь сделать, покинула комнату, пообещав себе вернуться. Может, удастся переступить порог его чувств, заглянуть в них, понять? Ведь ему явно нужно хоть кому-то позволить взглянуть. Он смотрит сквозь боль. Но кто скрывается за ней, этой маской?

Она не отступится. Когда-нибудь Темари найдёт ответ.

Гаара горестно опустил глаза. Куда теперь потечёт его жизнь? В безопасности ли он в новом окружении?

Такие вещи проверяются временем.

_* * *_

Дни потекли плавно. Незаметно пролетели месяцы, год, а затем и три. Темари всё реже расставалась со своим веером, вдохновенно повелевая буйными ветрами. Не ей называть их «неукротимыми»: она с изящной лёгкостью твёрдо усмиряла сильные порывы. Во время тренировок словно сливалась с веером воедино, кружа стаи жёлтых листьев осенью, рои снежинок — зимой, пахучие лепестки — весной и тучи пуха одуванчика — летом.

Гаара оставался так же худ и бледен, как раньше. Чёрные круги вокруг усталых от мира глаз, огненно-красные волосы — каждая черта осталась прежней.

На протяжении этих лет он видел, как растёт круг друзей Наруто Узумаки. Тот становился открытым, весёлым, даже чрезмерно эмоциональным подростком.  
Сам Гаара до сих пор почти никого к себе не подпускал, не улыбался ни единой душе. Вытянуть из него подобие разговора с трудом удавалось лишь Темари и Канкуро. Эти двое, можно сказать, сблизились с ним. Это стоило назвать их великой заслугой. Только они всерьёз обратили внимание на скрытую потребность Гаары в моральной опоре, поддержке. И очень старались не дать ему замкнуться в себе окончательно и бесповоротно.

Не так легко Гааре давалась истина: именно тёплые отношения с людьми — его шанс ожить.

Правда, иногда в удобную минуту он позволял себе поделиться чем-то с Наруто, видя, что тот как никто может проникнуться его состоянием. Никаких подробностей Гаара не раскрывал, но о каких-то моментах из его прошлого — в общих чертах — Узумаки знал.

Но, конечно, оба относились друг к другу с непониманием. Наруто свято верил, что лекарство от страданий — только дорогие тебе люди, способные подставить плечо в тяжёлые времена. Он увлечённо говорил что-то о сэнсэе Ируке и горячей лапше рамен, к чему его собеседник относился с полным безразличием. Гаара упорно твердил, что джинчурики девятихвостого заговорит иначе, когда нарвётся на бесстыжее предательство. Здесь их откровения кончались.

Пожалуй, единственным из троицы, кто остался прежним во всех мелочах, был Канкуро. Всё тот же чёрный комбинезон с кошачьими ушками, упрямое беспокойство за недовольную Темари и расписанное боевым рисунком лицо. По крайней мере, без привычного образа на миссии новоиспечённый генин не выходил.

И вот после успешной сдачи выпускного экзамена пришло время разбить генинов на команды.

Гаара наравне с остальными обучался в академии. Чакру Шукаку он сдерживал, ограничивая и общение. Гаара неплохо вписался в число учеников, если не считать его нелюдимости.

_* * *_

Темари хмурилась. Она уже предвкушала помехи на будущих заданиях в виде заботы Канкуро, второго члена отряда девять. Самого парня переполняло удовольствие. Теперь он приложит все усилия, чтобы не дать, по его мнению, безрассудной подруге лезть на рожон.

Наступила тягучая тишина.  
Сэнсэй сосредоточенно читал список.  
Огласили третье имя:

— Собаку но Гаара.

Хмурое настроение улетучилось. Облегчение накрыло с головой. Если её друг, как она любила называть его в мечтах, и сможет спокойно работать с кем-либо, то только с ними. К сожалению, к остальным он испытывал только открытую неприязнь с лёгкой примесью ненависти. Но Гаара спокойно контактировал с Темари и Канкуро. 

Пускай понемногу, но он делал это всё свободнее и свободнее. Похоже, друзья сумели расслабить в нём тонкие, натянутые до предела нити доверия.

Она обернулась к новоиспечённому партнёру с крайне приветливой улыбкой. Гаара, в чьем взгляде на миг блеснула неуловимая эмоция, поспешил отвернуться, продолжая украдкой поглядывать на девушку.

Нельзя не признать, что она похорошела. В её образе не было ничего лишнего. Если у маленькой Темари четыре хвостика смотрелись нелепо, то сейчас идеально вписались в образ. Шёлковый красный пояс перетягивал сиреневую юкату. Протектор подхватывал длинную чёлку, подтверждая статус генина. Было в Темари что-то неповторимое. Простота и уверенность.

И спустя неделю девушке, а также двоим её сокомандникам, предстояло впервые в жизни распробовать на вкус миссию ранга «Б».

_* * *_

Сегодняшний вечер был таким красивым! Хотелось уговорить его задержаться подольше. Сонное солнце ненавязчиво освещало последние минуты дня. Весна выкрасила землю в тёплые оттенки, укрыла лужайки молодой травы покрывалами ярких цветов.

Вдруг травинки рядом тихо зашуршали. Обернувшись, Гаара встретил ласковый взгляд Темари. Он уже окончательно свыкся с её и Канкуро обществом. Особенно — её. Девушка ловила любую возможность уделить ему лишнюю минутку. Для самого Гаары причина до сих пор оставалось тайной, но он перестал нервничать, даже расслабляясь при их частых встречах.

Она хотела быть ближе, потому что девушку тянуло к нему всё больше. Он ощущал тепло Темари. Это было не тепло её тела, нет, а совершенно новое для Гаары чувство. Оно окружало его исключительно в те моменты, когда подруга была рядом. Согревала своей ласковой и бойкой улыбкой, уверенными движениями, внутренней непоколебимой силой, благодаря которым Гаара раз за разом убеждался, что защищён. Темари излучала прекрасное новое тепло. Тепло своего сердца. Иногда взглядом своих лучистых глаз девушка напоминала Гааре что-то из детства. Он давно не вспоминал то время, но сейчас в сердце не осталось печали, злости, обиды на мир. Теперь он вновь пережил самые счастливые моменты.

— Яшамару, — прошептал Гаара.  
Не потому, что тосковал по этому человеку, нет. Но девушка чем-то напомнила именно то время, когда Гаара ещё не знал горькой правды.  
Возникли такие же чувства. Он вспомнил себя. Себя настоящего. Сейчас, как и тогда, он искренне наслаждался мгновением. Случилось то, чего не было очень давно. Лёгкая полуулыбка тронула губы.

Подул приятный вечерний ветерок, принося с собой запах реки. В детстве Гааре рассказывали о двух человеческих чувствах: боли и любви. Он всю свою жизнь шёл за руку с болью, её он запомнил навсегда. А вот любовь… Малознакомое слово, странное чувство и эмоции без названия, наполнившие его сейчас. Это была она? Как понять?

— Что? — переспросила Темари, невольно залюбовавшись тем, как ветер треплет ярко-красные волосы парня.

— Ничего, — Гаара тихонько вздохнул.  
Возможно, он хотел бы сейчас прилечь в щекочущую траву, устало прикрыть веки и рассказать ей всё. Выпустить из себя боль, и чтобы _Темари_ его выслушала, поняла. Но было так страшно оттолкнуть её... Ту несмелую заботу, ту улыбку!

— Ладно, — повела плечом Темари. 

Гаара мысленно поблагодарил её. Составляя ему компанию, она никогда ни на чём не настаивала. Оставляла право решать, нужно ли её присутствие рядом. Между ними такие осторожные отношения установилась с первого диалога. Девушка дарила мягкую, ненавязчивую поддержку. Гаара пугался малейшего внимания. Позже это стало нормой. А сейчас он понял, какая пустая жизнь ждала его, если бы не забота _подруги_.

— Ты что? — вдруг спросил Гаара.  
Темари слегка склонила голову набок и смотрела на него с тем выражением лица, которое он так полюбил.

— Закат. Как закат, — восхищённо выдала она.

— Что? — опешил Гаара.

— Твои волосы. Они словно закат. Их цвет навевает мне мысли о нём, — ответила Темари и расплылась в доброжелательной улыбке.  
И правда, пряди его волос были подобны заходу Солнца. Притягательному, пылающему как нежными, так и будоражаще-яркими оттенками. Тёплому. Горячему. Жаркому.

Гаара удивлённо посмотрел ей в глаза. Он не ждал услышать такое в свой адрес: никто не делал ему комплиментов, не симпатизировал, не подбадривал и не защищал искренне. И тут Гаара осознал: ему не хотелось отводить взгляд! Весёлый, озорной взгляд, лучистая улыбка Темари вернули веру в искренние чувства людей.

Чувство, словно многолетние скитания во тьме резко обрывает нежный источник света, оказывается, долгое время находившийся рядом. Оставалось присмотреться и увидеть этот свет. Но для того, чтобы получилось, надо захотеть.

Вот что творилось в сердце Гаары.  
Оно застучало чаще. 

Юноша, который не верил в добро, питал такие светлые чувства к девушке, вместе с которой рос. И он… хотел этого. Всей душой.

Гаара снова к кому-то тянулся. Готов был довериться, дать шанс. И людям, и себе. Стоит ли опять? Он рискует пожалеть. Уже жалел. Положившись на не того человека, обрёк себя на страдания. 

Ну и что? Он попробует ещё раз. Возможно, теперь он нашёл человека по-настоящему любящего.

Худая рука сама собой легла на щёку Темари. И странный ток прошёлся по телу. Это прикосновение внезапно согрело холодную кожу. Темари от удовольствия зажмурилась, коснувшись его руки своей. Их пальцы переплелись. Гаары дышал взволнованно, прерывисто. Девушка была спокойной, умиротворенной. Она расслабилась в объятиях момента, которого молча ждала уже долгое время, тайно, в мечтах представляя, как же украсит его лицо улыбка. И сегодня судьба подарила возможность увидеть это. Оставив огромный след внутри. Дверь её души ни за что не захлопнется перед обладателем этой улыбки. К тонким губам, тронутым ею, хотелось с нежностью прильнуть. А что мешает? Она способна спасти его от тьмы. Пусть Темари этого не знала, но, открыв для него другую сторону мира, оградила Гаару от сумрака ночи.

Девушка начала наклоняться. Зрачки парня расширились, но он повторил действие за ней.

Она скромно постучалась в скованное сердце.  
Он открыл.

Темари осторожно и ласково, как этот вечер, зарылась носом в закат. Гаара нежно, любяще её обнял. Пригрелся, как маленький слабый зверёк, истосковавшийся по теплу. Девушка, не торопясь, опустилась чуть ниже.  
Слегка дрожащие губы соприкоснулись. Плечи Гаары затряслись от бесконечных счастья и лёгкости. Сбежав по бледной щеке, в траву упала слеза.

Так последнее горе покинуло его навсегда.

**Author's Note:**

> Послушайте, какое музыкальное сопровождение я подобрала! 😍 Это офигенно, та самая атмосфера, которую я так старалась передать! https://youtu.be/LAEcFKiLu_Y  
> Очень рекомендую! Listening this!
> 
> ПРОШЛЫЙ ЗАГОЛОВОК: Трое из приюта!


End file.
